Вернер
|Производ. хар-ки = Очки здоровья: 215→310→ Сопр. радиации: 6 Сопр. ядам: 15 |Навыки = Холодное оружие: 31 → 100 Лёгкое оружие: 31 → 100 Скрытность: 31 → 100 |Уровень = 1 → 20 → |Файл диалога = DialogueExportDLC01Wernher.txt |Актёр = Майк Россон Кирилл Радциг («1С») |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = DLC01Wernher }} noicon|center Вернер ( ) — персонаж The Pitt, возможный антагонист дополнения Fallout 3, лидер рабов Питта на момент 2277 года. Описание Ранняя жизнь рейдером Вернер незадолго до Бича Божьего в 2255 году. После уничтожения большинства дикарей и трогов Братством Стали Вернеру удалось выжить. Он был сообразительнее большинства обитателей Питта и в дальнейшем ему удалось примкнуть к набирающей тогда силы общине Ашура, который руководил тогда рейдерами и покупал рабов с 2250-х гг. Вернеру, ставшему в дальнейшем рейдером, удалось добиться повышения по службе, став доверенным лицом''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 516. «''You can tell the truth, after which Ashur tells you that Wernher was a trusted colleague, and he betrayed Ashur and his wife, Sandra». и Ашура в управлении городом. Основной целью Ашура был технологический прорыв с целью излечения населения Питта от ИТВ, поражающее большое число людей в городе''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 61.. К своему, а также к удивлению своей супруги, Ашур нашёл его в 2276-2277 гг. в генах своей дочери, которая, как выяснилось по результатам многочисленных изучений, была здорова и невосприимчива к заболеванию. На основе полученных данных родители пришли к выводу, что их дочь может послужить средством спасения людей от болезни и начали усерднее изучать и делать на полученных образцах лекарствоЗапись 4: Исцеление.. Родители старались сберечь этот секрет от остальных в тайне, однако Вернеру удалось его . Вернер, жаждавший власти над Питтом''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 102—103., предпринял попытку свергнуть Ашура и младенца, однако закалённый суровой жизнью лидер города не дался. Вернера, когда-то умнейшнго из рейдеров Питта, за попытку свержения Ашура приговорили к рабству, он был заключён в рабский ошейник. В рабстве Затаив обиду на Питт, и по большей части на Ашура, Вернер стал думать над другим планом по захвату власти. Не испытывая особой привязанности к рабам, он рассказал о лекарстве только Медее, которая также жаждала свободы и допустила его к группе рабов, живших на торговой площади''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 525.. Вместе с ней он придумал план по похищению ребёнка''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 85.. Придя к заключению, что из-за попытки свержения Ашура и пребывания бывшего рейдера в Нижнем городе никто из местных рабов не будет допущен к Ашуру и его секрету, Вернер решает завлечь достаточно сильных людей с Пустошей для кражи лекарства ради рабов''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 496., от которых ждёт поддержки. Чтобы свергнуть Ашура, Вернер решает вырубить электричество в Верхнем городе через подземелье — Верхний город и Крепость в том случае заполонят троги, которые и уничтожат всех рейдеров. Самим же ребёнком должна была заняться Медея, которая с помощью Марко должна была снабжать рабов оружием. В случае неудачи осуществления плана по истреблению рейдеров Мари была стать заложником рабов, чтобы Ашур дал свободу рабам и не претендовал в дальнейшем на правление. В отличие от Медеи, Вернер видит этот план в качестве способа вернуться к правлению Питтом. Чтобы выполнить первую часть своего плана, он решается сбежать из Питта и заняться поиском нужных людей на Пустоши. Побег Заранее обговорив условия плана, Вернер приказал Медее никому не выдавать их задумок и ждать его с приглашённым человеком из Пустошей. Благодаря своим познаниям в электронике Вернеру удаётся деактивировать рабский ошейник и из Питта. Будучи умелым мастером переодевания и скрытности, Вернеру удалось добраться до Столичной Пустоши. По пути из Питта он переодевается и свою одежду раба. Он обосновался в северной части Столичной Пустоши, где устроил себе ночлег на радиовышке. Чтобы завлечь кого-либо к себе, Вернер наладил аппаратуру и занялся трансляцией сигнала. Встреча с Одиноким Путником Сигнал не был проигнорирован — посланный Ашуром отряд рейдеров беглеца и устроил на него засаду. Одинокий Путник, который также достиг радиовышки к тому моменту, помешал рейдерам прикончить своего бывшего сотоварища. Пережив атаку, Вернер посвятил Путника в подробности своего плана по добыче лекарства для освобождения рабов. Вернер не рассказал о своих намерениях захватить власть и уничтожить большую часть города. Также он не посвятил Путника в подробности о том, что из себя представляет лекарство от болезни. Одинокий Путник согласился ему помочь. Возвращение в Питт 250px|left|thumb|Вернер в [[Питтсбургский туннель|Питтсбургском туннеле]] Вернер, как опытный мастер по маскировке, направил Путника раздобыть себе одежду, которую он может взять с рабов около Питтсбургского туннеля. Они охраняются работорговцами, которые ждут покупателей из Питта, поэтому из-за внезапного появления отряда рейдеров Вернер опасается подходить к ним слишком близко. После того, как Путник добудет себе одежду, Вернер прокрадётся в туннель и станет ожидать главного героя около дрезины. Взяв запасы на двоих, Одинокий Путник и Вернер поедут на дрезине по сложной системе железнодорожных развязок, которая в конечном счёте выведет их в депо Питта''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 497: «''You automatically trundle through a complicated network of tunnels and old highways that travel far to the northwest, to The Pitt''».. Прибывших встретила группа рейдеров, которые узнают беглеца и подивятся тому, что он вернулся. Окружив его и Путника, рейдеры попытаются завязать разговор, который будет пресечён — Вернер откроет стрельбу по своим бывшим соратникам. Разделавшись с ними, Вернер сопроводит Путника до ворот, открывающих доступ к мосту, и по его выбору отдаст нож или пистолет. Бывший рейдер скажет Путнику искать Медею, которая ему помогает в освобождении рабов. Далее Вернер направляет Путника к Питту одного. Возвращение в город Сам же Вернер позднее скрытно проникает в город обходными путями, достигает заводского двора и готовит там укрытие. Он подготовил лабораторию и химикаты для тестов на ребёнке. Вернер смастерил для младенца кроватку для более быстрого получения лекарства''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 518: «''Enter Wernher’s hideout, and you’re quickly ordered to place “the brat” in the crib he’s had constructed, so he can start the tests''».. После первой победы Одинокого Путника в Дыре Вернер через Медею рабов о том, что готовится похищение лекарства, и что нужно дать отпор рейдерам, выступив против них в открытую, чтобы дать больше шансов на получение лекарства. Бо льшая часть рабов втайне от рейдеров уже была вооружена автопилами и снабжена химикатами. Рабы, воодушевлённые призывами Вернера о свободе''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 517: «''An alternative route is to stay on the ground and dash to the Mill, although this location is teeming with Pitt Slaves, fired up by Wernher’s rhetoric''»., в большинстве своего состава поддержали его и к моменту пребывания Путника в Крепость равномерно заняли позиции для нанесения отвлекающих атак в Верхнем городе. На пути к власти Очередным заданием для главного героя после добычи лекарства Вернер ставит отключение света в Верхнем городе, чтобы избавиться от рейдеров посредством трогов. Беглец с глазной повязкой предоставил доступ рабам в Питтсбургское подземелье, чтобы те сделали метки, которые могли поспособствовать наиболее быстрому перемещению Путника по подземелью''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 519: «''This terminates at the top of a ramp near a dead body, close to a First Aid Box''». «''In the connecting corridor is a dead Pitt Slave and two dead Trogs''».. Вернер также взял одного раба себе в подмогу для защиты его укрытия на момент восстания. Через некоторых рабов Вернер передаёт записку Медее, где поясняет, что на момент готовящегося бунта над его укрытием будет зажжён свет для Путника. Неизвестно точно, каким был исход дел и осуществился ли план Вернера. Инвентарь Квесты Вернер находится на радиовышке, откуда исходит его сигнал. После отбитой атаки рейдеров на момент прибытия Путника он вводит его в курс дела и информирует в большинстве основных моментов. После добычи одежды раба и прибытия в Питтсбургский туннель Путник с Вернером отправятся в депо Питта на дрезине. При наличии каких-либо постоянных напарников Вернер выскажет Путнику их ненужность пребывания в Питте и настаивает на их обязательном отстранении: * Джерико он попутно старым неудачником; * Высшего паладина Кросс Вернер любителем добра и справедливости; * Буча он сомнительным деятелем; * Псину он грязной шавкой; * Сержанта РЛ-3 он жестянкойВ оригинале Вернер называет робота «ведром с болтами» ( ); * Кловер он венерической девкой; * По незнанию того, кто такие гули, он в отношении Харона; * По незнанию того, кто такие супермутанты, Вернер также в отношении Фокса. По прибытии в депо Вернер разберётся с группой рейдеров и, сопроводив Путника до калитки, по выбору отдаст нож или пистолет. В ходе восстания в городе Вернер будет ждать Одинокого Путника с лекарством в убежище. В случае выбора пути Вернера Путник должен будет отдать полученное лекарство ему, а также отключить прожекторы Верхнего города в электростанции для уничтожения рейдеров трогами. В случае выбора стороны Ашура Путник может не отдавать ребёнка, убить Вернера или выгнать из города посредством красноречия или же имеющихся способностей «Чёрная вдова» и «Вечное дитя». В случае изгнания Вернер откажется от всех своих задумок касательно Питта, и, проклиная Путника, покинет город. В случае отключения прожекторов в Верхнем городе Вернер отошлёт Путника к Медее и Эверетту по поводу сбора необходимых вещей. Заметки * Несмотря на фразу Вернера о том, что Одинокий Путник получит власть над городом и вечную благодарность бывших рабов, а также ожидания Путника, что он станет главой Питта, после свержения Ашура лидером города станет Вернер. * В случае свержения Ашура Медея отметит, что Вернер обещал собрать отряды по добыче продовольствия, но ему всё же больше нравится напиваться в баре, ничего при этом не делая. * В зависимости от выбора реплик, Вернер иногда будет давать Одинокому Путнику одно из трёх прозвищ: ** денежным мешком, если главный герой будет требовать награду; ** Джокером и джокером, если Путник будет шутить над Вернером; ** героем, если Путник отзывчиво отвечает в отношении освобождения рабов. * Вернер — один из немногих персонажей, кто носит глазную повязку. * Вернер явно не собирался распостранять лекарство бесплатно в отличии от Ашура. * Вернер изначально является бессмертным персонажем, а на момент выполнения квеста «Свободный труд» он теряет эту способность. * Вернер обладает нейтральным статусом кармы, за его убийство у Одинокого Путника вычитаются очки кармы. * Несмотря на долгую жизнь в Питте, Вернер не имеет внешних и психических признаков ИТВ. * Судя по высказываниям в отношении Харона и Фокса, Вернер не имеет представления о супермутантах и гулях, которые не водятся в Питте, или, по крайней мере, не встречались ему. * В официальном руководстве игры написано, что Вернер выдаёт боевой нож, а не выкидной. Несмотря на это, в иконке получаемого предмета отображается «Потрошитель»''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 497 и 524. * В официальном руководстве утверждается, что на момент выполнения квеста «Проникнуть в Питт» Вернер упомянет, что когда у него будет лекарство, он будет править Питтом и выдаст Одинокому Путнику большую награду. В действительности Вернер на том моменте делает упор на добыче лекарства для рабов и их быстром освобождении. * В связи с тем, что Вернер на некоторых этапах квестов является бессмертным, по техническим условиям неизвестно точно, когда он завладел ключами от электростанции Питта: до выхода на Пустошь или позднее. * Если Путник будет одет в силовую броню Ашура, Вернер выскажется об этом. * (издание GOTY) Если Путник выбирает сторону Вернера и выполняет его задание, то глава повстанцев будет стремится попасть в Депо Питта в одиночку. Вернер будет направляться туда только в том случае, если Путник будет находиться на некотором расстоянии от него. Когда главный герой выйдет из Нижнего города к Мексу, Вернер последует за ним, но не будет оказывать сопротивления рейдерам. Перейдя через мост, Вернер встанет перед воротами, что открывал перед Одиноким Путником ранее, и не сдвинется с места. Когда главный герой покинет Питт и вернётся в него снова, Вернер будет ждать его около дрезины. * (издание GOTY) Вне зависимости от того, где был убит Вернер, его труп появляется в депо Питта, на том самом месте около дрезины, откуда он начнёт своё движение к воротам. Труп появится в том случае, если после убийства Вернера Путник отправится в Столичную Пустошь и потом, сразу или спустя короткое время, вернётся назад в Питт. Примечательно, что все оставленные в инвентаре Вернера вещи останутся при нём. * (издание GOTY) В том случае, если Путник изгонит Вернера из города и сохранит ему жизнь на моменте выхода из укрытия, то отследить его где-либо в дальнейшем не получится. * Голос Вернера может быть услышан в трейлере к дополнению The Pitt. Цитаты * * * * * Появление Баги (издание GOTY) В случае мирного варианта решения квеста по пути Ашура, Вернер не убегает восвояси, а остаётся стоять как вкопанный у входа своего убежища. При попытке поговорить с ним, он начинает атаковать Одинокого Путника. Галерея FO3TP Wernher — Downtown.png|Вернер направляется в депо после успешного восстания. Выжившие рейдеры на него не нападают FO3TP Wernher — Bridge.png|Вернер заходит на мост FO3TP Wernher — Train yard1.png|Прибытие к воротам депо FO3TP Wernher — Train yard2.png|Местонахождение Вернера после отбытия Путника Примечания }} de:Wernher en:Wernher es:Wernher uk:Вернер Категория:Персонажи The Pitt Категория:Обитатели Питта Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Рейдеры Питта Категория:Рабы Питта Категория:Лидеры организаций Категория:Люди